Digimon: A Roleplay
by dracoizumi
Summary: Ongoing roleplay turned fanfiction, yaoi, yuri, het, Jyou&Koushiro, Yamato&Taichi, Miyako&Ken, Hikari&Takeru, Goth!Iori, not good with summeries, rated M for future chapters... please R


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, just the idea who me and my co-author Kirtsyn made together. This has yaoi, yuri, some het, sexual themes, angst, comedy, lemon to come and fluff, if you are against any of that, please do not read this. Taichi/Yamato, Jyou/Koushiro, Ken/Miyako, Takeru/Hikari, Goth!Iori,

**Digimon: A Roleplay  
Chapter 1: Hidden Feelings**

Taichi sat in his room, looking through an old photo album of himself and the other Digidestend' when there was a knock at the door. He quickly closed the album and shuffled off to answer the door, wondering who it could be. He opened the front door was surprised to find Yamato standing in his doorway, looking as though he was just hit by a bus.

"Yamato! What happened!" The blond stumbled through the doorway into Taichis' arms.

"Please don't make me go back there... " He trembled, tears streaming down his face.

"Go back where? Yama, what happened to you?" The dark-haired boy asked, holding his friend in his arms tightly.

"My Mom's boyfriend..." He lifted up his shirt, and amongst the scars was a new wound, bleeding heavily. Yamato winced as his shirt rubbed against it. "Fuck." He lowered the shirt back down and turned his head to the side, revealing more bruises to Taichi.

"Muraki did this? For what, what reason?" His voice was calm and worried, but soon turned to a panic. "You need to go to a hospital Yamato, call the police or something!" He just couldn't believe his best friend was in this kind of condition, and it made him want to cry.

"I'll be fine, just don't make me go back there, at least not yet. Let me stay here with you tonight." Yamato whispered, wiping the tears from his face and pulling out of the embrace. "You're the only one I can tell about this, the only one I've ever told, please don't tell anyone."

Taichi looked at his friend and understood, beginning to shed some tears of his own for the blond. Hugging him once again, he began thinking of what he should do.

"At least let me bandage your chest up, just to be safe. Please?" He asked concerned.

Yamato nodded as Taichi began leading him toward his bedroom. Taichi slowly began lowering the wounded boy onto the bed, and then went off to find the Medical Kit. While Yamato waited, he began to take off his shirt, groaning in pain as he did. The brunet came back and began pulling out all sorts of medical supplies. Finally finding what he needed, he began to bandage his best friend's rib cage up.

"Thanks Taichi, I mean for everything. It took me so long to finally tell you what has been going on. It was just too much for me tonight, and I was worried how you'd react." He smiled, continuing on. "You were my last resort, I don't know what I would have done if you didn't take me in..." He wandered off and looked up.

Taichi stared into the pale blue eyes looking up at him and tried hard not to move in for a kiss.

"Well... I." He started, trying to find his words. "You're welcome."

* * *

Meanwhile, across town, Takeru and Hikari were on a double date with Ken and Miyako. They decided to go to the movies to see the new scary movie Hostel, to fulfill Takeru's begging.

"Are you happy you finally saw it?" Miyako asked Takeru, exiting the theater.

Takeru shrugged. "Wasn't as good as I thought it was going to be, not enough gore."

Ken hadn't said a word since they exited the theater. In fact, the only noise he made in the theater was whimpering.

"You look a little shook up Ken, what's wrong?" Miyako asked worriedly.

The velvet haired boy shook his head, trying to regain the colour in his face.

"Um, I just don't like scary movies..." He replied with a small smile truthfully.

"It's all right, next time we will see something you want to see." She looked over at her boyfriend. "Right Takeru?"

Takeru gave a smile and walked over beside Ken.

"Well, how about you get to choose what we do next?" He asked. "Your house, mine, or the park?" He chuckled to himself. "Wow what great choices you have to pick from."

"My mom will probably be looking for me, so if you head to the park, could you leave your cell phone on, whoever has one with them?" Miyako asked the group. Hikari and Ken both held up their phones. "Well then, let's go to the park!"

"Last one there is a rotten Digi-egg!" Hikari laughed, running up ahead saying the old line used in the Digital world.

"Hey, wait for me!" Takeru shouted, running after his girlfriend.

* * *

"Are you hungry? I mean, I'm not a great cook or anything, but I do know how to make pancakes?" Taichi asked, sounding proud at the last comment.

Yamato let out a laugh, holding his chest in pain as he did.

"That would be nice." He smiled.

Taichi got up and ran to his kitchen, humming a tune as he did. He was fairly happy that he could make his friend laugh, even when he was in the worst emotional and physical pain. It made him smile just thinking about it.

Yamato sat up in the boy's bed, thinking about what had happened a few hours before, and how he finally ended up in his best friends' arms. Also, he began to think about his feelings toward the boy, the feelings that he never quite accepted, but have always had to hold back from being acted upon, in fear of rejection. Thoughts swarmed his head as the soccer played entered the room once again. He had two platefuls of pancakes, and a bottle of syrup in his teeth. He handed one plate the injured blond, and kept one for himself. Yamato quickly cut into his batch and took a bite.

"These are really good!" Yamato exclaimed, a big smile on his face. "Nothing like your mothers cooking."

Taichi grinned happily, and ate his meal as well. Once they both had finished, Taichi put the plates to the side and watched his friend lie down. He automatically sat beside him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"You should get some sleep." He told him.

Yamato had different things on his mind however. The last thing he wanted to do at that moment was sleep. He didn't know quite why, but the sexual tension was just building up inside him, with a strong urge to release. He looked Taichi in the eyes and slowly began to sit up. Taichi didn't move an inch, as he waited to see what the musician was doing. They inched closer and closer together, their lips just moments apart, when Yamato pulled the soccer player close, kissing him hard on the lips, not having any fears of rejection or hatred at that moment. Seeing that Taichi wasn't resisting, sent sparks flying inside him. The brunet in return wrapped his arms around the other boy, and began to pull him on top of him, being careful not to hurt his fragile body as he did. That's when Taichi came back to his senses, and separating his lips from the blond.

"What are you doing?" He asked the blond, slightly frustrated, but with a soft tone. He held the boy's head strongly in front of him, holding back the blond, as well as his temptation to kiss him again.

"I don't care if you reject me, but I love you Taichi. I realize that we have been best friends for a long time, and we are both guys, and that these feelings are wrong, but I don't care. I love you with all my heart."

Taichi just stared into the pale blue eyes, looking up at him. His heart began to race and he didn't know what to think, let alone say. He felt so strongly for the blond, he always had, there was something between them that always sparked, even the way the play-fought, had some sort of deeper meaning to him. As much as he thought, he would always come back to the words that Yamato had just spoke. Yamato had waited patiently, not tearing his eyes away, waiting for some sort of reply. Taichi was still unsure what he was saying, even as the words were coming out of his mouth, he knew it wasn't his brain saying the words, but his heart.

"I love you Yamato, I really do, much more then I can begin to explain. I just never guess that you would feel the same, which is why I never told you before. I love you so much." He spoke softly, tears forming in his eyes, and his hands softly stroking the blonds' face.

He leaned in a kissed Yamato deeply, letting all his emotion out. Yamato responded instantly, kissing him back with just as much passion, never wanting to let go, and not holding anything back. Their tongues ran together, sending shivers down both of their backs, their kisses becoming more intense by the second. Yamato slipped a hand up the back of Taichi shirt, pressing his cool fingers over the warm skin, and slowly unbuttoning the front of the shirt with the other hand.

"Yama... What's up with you? You seem, different." Taichi said, breathing heavily as he broke the kiss. "Why so forward all of a sudden?"

"Taichi, I, I thought... I just want to stay here with you. I want to be close to you in every way imaginable. Please." His hormones had taken over him, and he didn't know what to say to express his feelings. Pulling at the bottom of Taichi's shirt, he waited for a reply.

* * *

Jyou was sitting in his room, writing in his journal that he had used daily since he was young.

'_This is really weird. Koushiro is my best friend, why does it have to be this way? Oh Koushiro... Why is it that every time I see yo, I need to force myself to keep from sharing my feelings.'_

He began to think about the computer genius and how much he cared for him. He slowly came out of his day dream and began to write once again.

'_So I guess it's not a surprise to finally admit that I am gay. It is kind of weird to label me like that, I doubt any of the Digidestend' would have guessed that. Well, it's the truth. I wonder what Koushiro is doing now...'_

He placed down his pen and tucked away his journal, beginning to think of his crush once again.

* * *

"I wanna run away, never say goodbye, wanna know the truth, instead of wondering why, wanna know the answers, no more lies, wanna shut the door and open up my mind."

Koushiro was sitting at his laptop, going through some old computer files as usual. He was currently singing and listening to an English band named Linkin Park, a song called Runaway.

"Koushiro." Said a voice through his computer screen. He quickly exited the program he was in and saw his Digimon staring back at him. "Koushiro, are you even there?"

"Sorry Tentamon, I have some relatives over, so you can't come through to the real world right now. I promise I will notify you once they leave." Koushiro told his Digimon truthfully. Tentamon frowned but understood. "I know, I'm quite bored myself."

"Maybe you should call Jyou over?" The bug Digimon suggested.

"Prodigious idea, thanks Tentamon." He quickly said his goodbyes and made more promises to his Digimon before closing the portal. He wheeled his chair over to the opposite side of the room and reached for the phone. Quickly dialing Jyou's phone number, he waited for a reply.

"Come on Jyou, pick up..." He waited another ring and finally he heard a familiar voice come through.

"Hello Kido residence, Jyou speaking." Jyou answered formally as always.

"Hey Jyou, it's Koushiro." He responded quiet eagerly. "Anyways, uh, I called because I am exceptionally bored and I was wondering if you would be interested in coming to my house?"

"You want me to come over right now, or later on?" Jyou answered, a hint of excitement in his voice. Koushiro smiled.

"Now, if you don't mind. I shall parish of boredom of you don't hurry." Koushiro teased with the last line. Jyou chucked.

"I'll be there in about a half hour, see you soon." The boy hung up and Koushiro quickly wheeled himself back to the computer to turn it off.

"Mother, do you mind if Jyou comes over?" Koushiro shouted through his closed door.

"Why don't you invite all of your friends over? I will barbeque something, I'm sure your aunt will love to meet them too." Mrs. Izumi suggested nicely.

Koushiro smiled, but was kind of saddened inside that he wasn't going to hang out with Jyou alone. Although now he was getting a free meal, and he was sure Daisuke and Taichi would love that idea. He wheeled himself back over to the telephone once again and dialed Taichi's number this time. One ring, two rings, three rings. Why wasn't Taichi picking up? Koushiro sighed as he waited for the answering machine.

"Hey Taichi, its Kou, I was wondering if you would want to come over, I'm inviting everyone, my aunt is over so you can't bring Agumon, but we're having a barbeque. Anyways, could you call Yamato, Hikari, Ken, Daisuke and Takeru for me as well? I will get Mimi to help with the rest. Bye."

He hung up, wondering where Taichi could be.

**To be continued...  
**  
A/N: Hope you liked this first chapter, the second chapter should be up ASAP, seeing I have a co-author, and she is also a co-typer, which is good because we all know how slow I am about getting my stories actually up. Please R&R, thankies!


End file.
